


Teacher

by kristsune



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creature!Hannibal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a small piece inspired by <a href="http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/136359863734/writeworld-writers-block-a-picture-says-a">this post</a>. Huge thanks to my lovely beta <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/MrsSaxon">MrsSaxon</a>. Feel free to come visit me at <a href="http://kristsune.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> edit: Now with a companion piece found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6286633">here</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small piece inspired by [this post](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/136359863734/writeworld-writers-block-a-picture-says-a). Huge thanks to my lovely beta [MrsSaxon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/MrsSaxon). Feel free to come visit me at [tumblr](http://kristsune.tumblr.com) edit: Now with a companion piece found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6286633)

Hannibal started to play as soon as he felt the presence step into his domain. It was always easier to lure his prey if they didn’t know what it was they were wandering into. If they didn’t notice when it started, they didn’t know to run away. It had been some time since he had someone stumble into this part of the forest. People just didn’t wander around the old forests like they used to.

As he continued to play he could sense the human coming closer. What was unusual about this was that there was no hesitation, no confusion, no reluctance. There was only determination and confidence radiating off this being. This gave Hannibal slight pause; the last time he had someone march straight towards him it turned out to be a Hunter and he had a slightly more difficult time dispatching him. But no, this didn’t feel the same. He didn’t think he’d ever felt a presence quite like this. This day was turning out much more interesting than the past few hundred he had had to endure in this place.

As the human emerged from behind the trees Hannibal was able to get good look at him as he walked up to his stump. He was lithe and of a medium height. Soft curly hair that looked like it could use a brush, but was quite wonderful as is. Hannibal realized that he had never seen in his long life a creature as beautiful as the one standing in front of him. Normally by this point Hannibal would have already started to either lure in or straight out attack his victim, but he found himself frozen for the first time in a long time.

The human walked right to the base of Hannibal’s stump knelt down and just said two words, two wonderful, glorious words Hannibal never thought he would hear: “Teach me”.

It was the beginning of an era, of a time where no one walked the woods alone. A time where darkness ruled. A time where Hannibal, locked to a certain portion of the forest, had a disciple, a partner, a lover, to roam outside and bring the kills home.


End file.
